Tales of Eternity
by hiddendelta
Summary: The life Harry Potter has been living was only a dream and he knew it. It was only a vision he witnessed because of his seeing ability. To bad the wizarding world doesn't know anything about it. Trust,truth,lies,and betrayal


Chapter 1: The First Act

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Eleven year old Harry Potter woke up with a start, last nights dream still fresh in his mind. His aunt rapped on the door again.

"Up!" He heard his aunts footsteps get softer as she entered the kitchen. The sound of a frying pan hitting the stove confirmed that thought. That dream was so weird, but it was so long! He briefly wondered if this was another on of his visions, but that thought didn't last long. He knew it was. It was the third one this week. The exact same one as before.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself as he opened the door to his room. Ever since he was five he had been living in Dudley's second bedroom instead of his cupboard. He remembered how cramped it was, even for a child of his age and size. But that dream! In that dream he was still in the cupboard. God, everything was so different, but he was smart. Harry understood what he was seeing, what he had been seeing since he was a child There were other worlds out there. Worlds so amazing, so different that he couldn't even begin to imagine and yet every night he would visit them sometimes for years on end. He was only glad that his aunt and uncle were so understanding.

When he first started seeing things like that he would wake up screaming and his aunt would comfort him. Everything got so confusing! It often got so bad that he wouldn't even talk for weeks or even months after visions like that. His family understood. He couldn't say things because what if this was still a dream? What if he was speaking from memories of a different life? At first he would talk at least once a week, but that didn't last long. Every since he turned eight they came faster, harder. They weren't simple hours or even a day anymore. The shortest he'd had since then had been two years. Now he hardly spoke. His family understood though. It was hard on all of them. They agreed to tell anyone who asks that he had not spoken for five years. Aside from a few short conversations every year he had not talked. In fact the only time that he did speak regularly was when he and his band 'Outkast' met. It was the only constant between the worlds.

Yawning silently he headed towards the bathroom where he heard his uncle showering. He wouldn't mind if he just used the sink for a few moments. Shaking his head three times, he cleared all thoughts of his dream out of his mind. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they live like normal people with a normal life?

Stepping into the bathroom the first thing he did was look in the mirror above the sink. Hmm… Today was Dudley's birthday. So he should cook his favorite breakfast. He knew Aunt Petunia wouldn't cook breakfast. It was an unspoken agreement between them, it allowed him to clear his thoughts just like his meditation. Looking at himself in smiled softly at his reflection. A short, well tanned thirteen year old with shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes wearing blue pajamas stared back at him. Yes, he was like that girl in his dreams, Nymphadora Tonks.

He was a metamorphous or at least that what he thought it was called. Closing his eyes he focused on his appearance. Slowly a slight tingling sensation flowed through his body. He waited until it stopped before he opened his eyes. He smirked at his appearance. Dudley loved the way he looked when he was like this. He claimed that he was best in this form, but Harry knew that he just had a crush on his body…his female body. He waved at his reflection. A girl in her mid-teens waved back.

She had long raven black hair which was tied back with a red ribbon in a high ponytail. Several strands were hung loose from the rest, they cupped her face gently. Like the others the reached down to her mid-back. The girl had beautiful emerald green eyes that shone brightly under the florescent light of the bathroom. Her pale skin only mad her eyes stand out more. Her features were well-defined if not a little childish and feminine. Her lips were…as Dudley put it, perfect. She had a handful of light auburn freckles scattered about her face and a small sapphire stud in each ear. A pair of pink tinted sunglasses were placed on her head. The girl in the mirror was wearing a tight black no-sleeved leather belly-shirt, that clearly showed off her breasts, with a tight leather skirt that reached down to her knees. She wore a pair of black high-heals on her feet. In the place below her shirt and above her skirt laid a tattoo. A small snake with bright red eyes stares-d at the mirror. It looked as if it was alive. That gleam in its eyes. It shone of death.

Harry sighed softly as he started to brush his teeth. He could tell that this day was going to be a tiring one. In almost all of his dreams this was the day that it started. The day when everything began. The wizards would be sending him his first letter today. What should he say? Should he go? Hell yeah, but that would mean leaving behind this life, leaving behind his family. No. He could never do that. They did too much for him. He would just have to figure a way around that.

Spitting in the sink, he placed his toothbrush back in its holder. He spent too much time thinking, he had to make breakfast. Exiting the bathroom he jumped onto the banister and slid to down. Landing with a slight thump he smiled at his aunt and entered the kitchen. Immediently he headed for the fridge. 'Let's see,' he thought as he opened the fridge door. 'I need eggs…check! Milk, butter, and bacon.' After fiddling in the drawers he smiled with success. He had found everything in less then five minutes! It was a new record.

"Okay," Harry said to himself as he spread the butter onto the pan. Turning the knob on the stove he watched as the burner turned red. A few moments later he could see the grease from the butter begin to boil. From there he worked on auto-pilot. Crack the eggs, wait until their partially cooked, throw on the bacon, sump in some milk, flip it a couple of times, and serve it when it looked edible. Maybe the way he cooked was a little different, but hey, it worked just fine.

A noise from his left made him smile. "Good Morning Dudley!" Harry said excitedly as his cousin sat down in a chair. "I hope your hungry, I made your favorite!" Grabbing the frying pan with his left hand he flicked his wrist slightly and watched as the omelet he had been cooking go flying only to land smoothly on the plate in front of Dudley. "Enjoy!" He said as he took a seat down across from him. Still smiling he filled his glass with milk.

Harry watched with amusement as his cousin dug into his meal. A few moment later he finished. He was just like that boy in his dreams, Ron Weasley. They both ate the same way. "So..." Dudley started as he eyed his cousin carefully. In response Harry raised his eyebrow. "Don't you mess with me Miss Harry Potter, I know you have to be dresses up for a reason."

"I am Dudley." Harry smiled as he watched the emotions flicker over his cousins face. Before Dudley could even open his mouth he continued. "I'm going into magical London today. I though you might want to come…"

"Yes!" He shot up and lunged across the table, hugging his cousin tightly. "I'll be right back, just let me get changed," Dudley said as he ran out of the room. That was another thing. In many of his dreams Dudley was, well fat, but not in this world. He was, if anything, only slightly overweight. Nothing drastic. He was actually pretty well built. He was even on the wrestling team in school. He has sandy brown hair with light brown eyes. He even had a girlfriend. Someone named Rose Kardon. Apparently she was in a grade higher than him, but whatever at least she was nice.

There was only one other major difference in this world so far, Rose Dursley. Rose was Aunt Petunia's second child and she was not only every bit magical, but she could pass as a young Lily Evans-Potter. It was almost scary. She was only five and yet she could already perform magic. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were both thrilled when she first performed magic. She had charmed a rattle to float around the room when she was three. It was amazing. However there was one problem. Uncle Vernon didn't trust any wizards. Neither did Aunt Petunia. He, Harry Potter was the only exception. And with that, Harry introduced his family into the wizarding world. His dreams were the only things he could by and thank god they were right. Every so often, Harry would need to go back into the wizarding world to buy the supplies he needed to hide Rose's existence as a wizard from both Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic itself.

Shaking himself from such thoughts, he headed towards the front door where Dudley was waiting, his sister in hand. They were both wearing wizarding robes. Harry smiled, as long as he was careful he could keep them safe. As long as he was careful they wouldn't have to suffer. And as long as he was careful, his secrets would remain safe.

So, how was it? Leave a review!


End file.
